


Slipping Away

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Communication between herself and her loved ones  has never been Cat’s strong suit, regardless of the number of Pulitzer Prizes she’s won... So when her girlfriend starts becoming distant she’s not sure what to do and is worried that Kara is, well... Slipping Away.





	Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

> I always forget that Carter exists until I'm 4000 words into my stories so let's pretend that he doesn't in this fic.
> 
> —— I just edited part of this so if this (for some reason) sets off your subscription notification again I apologize

Cat knew she was being unreasonable but, in her defense, she’d had a terribly _dreadful_ day, so when she’d come home, and Kara was trying to wipe sweet and sour sauce off of her costly white carpet, she’d just snapped.

So, an hour later they were still in a heated argument that Cat had no intention of losing… She hated fighting with Kara, but she also hated defeat. “You know what? I thought dating Supergirl would be fun, and easy because she was a strong and independent woman… but instead it’s like I’m dating a needy, clingy, defenseless, over attentive, and immature pre-teen, and although I _am_ old enough, I didn’t sign up to be your mother.” She said through clenched teeth.

She smirked when she saw the shocked expression on Kara’s beautiful face, hoping that this fight would finally come to an end and they could go to bed and cuddle since Kara was staying over for the night… That hadn’t been the way things had happened, however, because, although they went to bed together, there was no cuddling, which worried Cat, but she knew by morning this would all blow over.

**XXX**

The next morning Cat woke with a smile on her face, as she stretched her muscles and readied herself for the inevitable make-up sex that she was more than excited for. However, she frowned when instead of waking up with Kara, she was met by nothing but cold sheets.

She was a bit concerned but thought that perhaps there had been an emergency Supergirl needed to tend to. So, she got ready to take a shower. Once she’d stepped under the steaming hot spray of the shower, she heard the balcony doors slide open, and she smiled, preparing herself for Kara to join her…

She never did.

**XXX**

When she entered the kitchen thirty minutes later, she was shocked to see Kara eating a bland granola cereal Cat had bought for herself last week instead of her usual - _three boxes of_ \- Brown Sugar and Cinnamon Pop Tarts, a cereal that she knew Kara hated, but she decided against saying anything… Kara was an adult and could make her own choices, and if this was what she wanted, who was Cat to stop her?

“Eating like an adult today, are we?” Cat asked with a teasing smirk.

Kara looked at her, no warmth on her face as she forced a smile. “Mhm.” She hummed as she took another bite.

Cat frowned. “Darling, are we okay?”

Kara looked at her, nodded. “Yeah. Of course.” She said as she finished her last bite of cereal.

Cat relaxed a bit but was still a worried. Was Kara still upset about the fight? They usually forgot about their fights by morning. If Kara didn’t want to talk about it, that was fine; she would give her some time. She knew that she had been out of line last night… She was a billionaire for Christ’s sake… there was absolutely no reason to treat Kara like that over a stained carpet. “Good.” She said with a smile, kissing Kara’s temple as she made her way to the cupboard to grab a mug for her morning Keurig. She frowned when she noticed that the machine wasn’t already brewing her coffee… On any other day when Cat was in the shower, Kara was either in it with her, or she was preparing Cat’s coffee while she ate breakfast and waited for Cat to get out.

She tried furiously to swallow down the anxiety that was swirling deep in her gut, trying to pretend that she wasn’t slightly panicking. “No coffee?”

Kara rose her head. “Oh, didn’t know if you wanted any.” She said distantly before shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. “Noonan’s has a pretty good brew though.” She shrugged before standing and putting her bowl in the sink. “I’ve gotta go. Snapper’s got me covering the latest Supergirl save, so I have to interview myself.” She chuckled half-heartedly as she squeezed Cat’s arm and headed toward the door.

Cat frowned, they almost always went to work together whenever Kara stayed with her. Albeit they always entered the building separately, they still enjoyed making out in the backseat of Cat’s town car while her driver took them the long way to work. “You’re not riding with me?” She asked, trying to hide the pang in her chest.

Kara barely acknowledged Cat’s question. “Have to work, see you later Cat.” She said before exiting the house.

Cat frowned. “Love you…” She whispered sadly.

She didn’t understand it. They had been perfectly fine before their minuscule and pointless fight, and afterward, they had still slept in the same bed together right after the fight… So, what was going on? Their arguments never caused this much animosity between them… Maybe Kara was just having a bad day? Or… maybe Kryptonians had their periods once a year, and it was that time of the year?

Either way, Cat was sure that there wasn’t cause for concern. People were allowed to have off days, even if they were a Superhero from thousands of lightyears away. She took a deep breath, and began to brew her own coffee… She could do that. Kara wasn’t her servant, she was her girlfriend, and no matter how much it worried her that Kara _didn’t_ do it that day, it still wasn’t her job.

 

**XXX**

She hadn’t seen Kara at all that day at the office. It had been over eleven hours. Kara would normally drop by with a snack sometime throughout the day, or come to have lunch with her, but she hadn’t done either. Cat hadn’t seen her walking around the office, hadn’t seen her in the café on the eighteenth floor (where she would sometimes have lunch with her friends), and when she stopped by Kara’s office on the 41st floor, she’d been greeted by an empty office. Everything was off, everything was unnatural, unnerving, and anxiety inducing, and she hated it. She was Cat Grant; she shouldn’t be this upset over a woman… But she was because she was madly in love with Kara Danvers.

So, to say that she was worried for Kara was an understatement. She was worried that she had gotten hurt in the line of duty. She was worried that Kara was going through something personal that she hadn’t told Cat about. She was acutely terrified that Kara had lost feelings for her because of their ridiculously pointless fight last night and the hateful things Cat had spewed throughout the entirety of it. If she lost Kara, Cat would die.

She would emotionally, spiritually, motivationally, professionally, and then physically; die. Because Kara had become her life. More so than CatCo ever had been.

So, because she was a good girlfriend who loved her significant other more than anything else in the multiverse, she texted Kara worriedly.

 **Cat (9:58 P.M):** _Where are you, Darling?_

She inhaled deeply and hoped that a reply would come soon... It came four hours later when Cat had been laying worriedly in bed.

 **Kara (1:58 A.M):** _Sorry, Was needed at the DEO around four yesterday and just got back. Hope you’re sleeping well. Goodnight._

Cat frowned at the response. That meant that Kara had intentionally avoided her for the better part of the day. That bothered her in a way she had never felt before, but decided against commenting on that realization, afraid of coming off clingy or possessive… That’s not the type of girlfriend Kara deserved.

 **Cat (2:00 A.M):** _Glad you’re safe. See you in the morning. Love you._

The CEO waited for a response, sure that Kara would reply to the ‘Love You’ at the end in her overly romantic way that Cat always pretended annoyed her (but they both knew she secretly adored). However, when the rejoinder came through -almost a half hour later-, she was dually disappointed.

 **Kara (2:28 A.M):** _Thanks, Cat. You too._

She fought back her tears; she knew that Kara was going through something and that she had to stay strong for her Kryptonian angel until she either asked Cat for help or got through it on her own… Even knowing that, though, still didn’t make her feel better about the way Kara was acting.

 

**XXX**

 

Cat woke up around eight the next morning, which was substantially later than she would have liked. She usually woke up around six when she was alone, and seven when Kara stayed over… She checked her phone, expecting numerous text from Kara, asking her if she was alright and if she needed Kara’s assistance.

She frowned, and her heart dropped as she saw that she had received precisely _zero_ texts or calls from the love of her life. She sighed, worrying about what could possibly be bothering Kara this much that she didn’t want Cat to know… So concerned in fact, that she actually texted Kara first for the second time in a row (which happened on very few occasions).

 **Cat (8:05 A.M):** _Morning, Darling. Would you like to have lunch with me today?_

She got up and around, knowing that she was going to be fashionably late, but who cared? The whole damn company was hers. An hour later, she was changed, dressed, and fed but still, she had received no answer.

She frowned, called her driver, and headed out the door when her phone finally rang.

 **Kara (9:10 A.M):** _Sorry, can’t. Have an interview._

Cat’s heart burned at the rejection. It was unlike Kara to ever tell her no, but she was allowed to. She was her own person… it just stung she wasn’t used to being rejected by Kara. But… maybe she _should_ be. She didn’t deserve her. She was twice her age, and the total opposite of the Kryptonian who was a charismatic, attractive, kindhearted, and selfless woman that brought joy to all that met her… Instead, she was crass, bold, beginning to wrinkle, overconfident, rude, selfish, and struck fear into the hearts that met her. Had Kara realized this and grown uninterested?

No, it certainly couldn’t be… She just needed time, right? Or, for Cat to show extra interest? Or, perhaps it had nothing to do with her. That last option was much more likely. Not everything was about her, plus their relationship was flawless besides the fact that it was still a secret. Other than that? Yep, perfect.

_Aren’t we?_

 

**XXX**

A few days, turned into a week, which turned into three weeks, which turned into two months; with Kara continuing to be distant. It had progressively gotten worse in Cat’s opinion… Kara only ever texted when Cat texted first, only came over when Cat invited her; instead of just coming over like she used to. They never saw each other at work, Kara never attempted to have lunch with her, and turned down every offer Cat made of eating together at the office… She joked with Cat considerably less, never touched Cat unless Cat initiated it, and even then, scarcely reciprocated, and _certainly_ didn’t increase the touch when she did.

She missed Kara’s surprise visits, missed kissing her, missed holding her, and missed being looked at with love in Kara’s eyes… It was all long gone by then, and Cat was at a devastating loss for what to do. Kara’s smile was always forced, her laugh was non-existent, and their sex life had disintegrated entirely after the second week. Whatever was bothering Kara was something terrible because this was so unlike her that she feared she was under mind control again.

Which was why, at eleven in the morning, Cat was on her way to Kara’s office, with takeout bags in her hand; ready to have lunch with Kara and hopefully figure out what was going on with her. When she reached the floor, she exited the elevator, only to be blessed with the melodic found of Kara’s laughter. She smiled at the sound she hadn’t heard in months as she walked towards the copy room and paused at the doorway. She stood there, hidden by the door and watched joyfully through the crack, as Kara wadded up paper balls and threw them one at a time towards Jimmy Olsen, who was taking cover behind a printer and laughing along with her. He then stood up and threw a ball in retaliation, only to be hit in the face with another wad that Kara whisked towards him.

They both laughed, and Kara seemed jubilant. “HA! I got you, you… you… _LOSER!”_ Kara squealed excitedly through her laughter.

James huffed out a laugh. “That’s not fair! You have super speed!” He chuckled.

Kara giggled gayly. “Well, you knew that from the get-go… but that didn’t stop you from throwing one at me to start this war.”

They both laughed. “Snapper would kill us if he saw this.” James declared.

They started laughing again, and Kara cocked her arm, preparing to hurl another ball at the photographer when she noticed her girlfriend standing in the room. Her smile fell, and her laughter cut off. She straightened her back and fiddled with her glasses as she tried to form a coherent sentence. “O-oh… H-hi Miss Grant.” She stuttered out.

Cat clenched her jaw, seeing that Kara’s euphoria fell immediately when she came face to face with Cat, killed her in a way she thought impossible. “Hello, Kara.” She said professionally, pretending not to have seen anything. She didn’t want Kara to know for some reason… Which shocked herself. “Just wanted to stop down and speak to Snapper. Have you seen him by any chance?” She lied, trying as hard as she could to fight her tears until _after_ she was sure that she was the reason that Kara was slipping away from her.

Kara looked at James, who was turning read from trying to tamper his laughter. “No, Miss Grant. He left earlier to interview Bruce Wayne.”

Cat clicked her tongue and nodded slowly. “Alright, well, when you see the troll please inform him that I want to speak with him. _Immediately_.”

Kara nodded. “Yes, Miss Grant.” She said officially.

Cat forced a smile to her face and nodded before turning away, pretending that she didn’t hate Kara calling her ‘Miss Grant’… but it was at _her_ insistence that they played the roles of Boss and Employee at the office, so she only had herself to blame for the agony she was currently feeling.

She had an idea… and idea that she hated herself for because it had the ability to give her hope or crush the little bit that she had left. She clicked the elevator button, and then hid behind a desk waiting for it to arrive, and then leave once more.

When it left, she listened in. “Phew! She’s gone.” James said.

Kara laughed, but it wasn’t the full hardy laugh that it had been before.

“Do you think she saw any of that?” James questioned.

Kara chuckled. “If she had she’d probably have fired us. Luckily she didn’t come in far enough to see the piles of paper ammunition behind us both.”

They both laughed genuinely before Cat saw their shadows exit the room and walk back to their respective offices.

Cat’s heart ached. She felt as if the world was falling out from beneath her. It hurt to breathe, her lungs fighting against her, and but her suspicions were confirmed… Kara wasn’t in love with her, and it was only a matter of time before she broke up with her… from the looks of it, the next time she saw Kara would most likely be the end.

**XXX**

That night, Cat laid in her bed, unable to sleep due to her incessant crying when she saw a shadow lowering itself onto her balcony. Her heart ached, knowing what was about to happen and let out another sob when she heard the familiar sound of Supergirl’s boots land on her balcony. She expected Kara to walk right in like always, but instead, Kara approached the door and knocked.

That killed Cat even more; knowing that Kara didn’t even feel welcome enough to come into Cat’s house when she wanted to. The CEO got up from her king-sized bed and walked over to the sliding glass door. When she opened it, Kara looked shocked. “I-is everything okay?”

Cat nodded. “Yes.”

Kara’s brows furrowed. “Then why are you crying?” She asked worriedly.

“Because I know why you’re here,” Cat said, fighting back the urge to throw herself over the balcony.

Kara frowned. “Y-you do?”

Cat nodded. “You’re here to tell me that things aren’t working out between us, that you aren’t happy with me anymore, and that you are breaking up with me.”

Kara frowned. “I-,” She cut herself off, closed her eyes, and sighed defeatedly. “Yes…” She croaked out.

Cat’s heart ached as she nodded, her tears refusing to cease no matter how hard she fought them. “I know I never deserved you to begin with, but I have no idea what I’ve done to make you want to leave. Whatever it is I’m doing wrong, I swear I’ll fix it. I love you so much.”

Kara frowned and shook her head. “No, you don’t, Cat... You love the _idea_ of me.”

Cat let out a sob. How could Kara believe any of that? She would do _anything_ for the reporter, how could Kara not see that? “You really think that?” She asked in a voice hoarse from tears.

Kara nodded, wiping a few of her own tears away. “Yes. You just like the idea of being with someone younger, you thought that you fell in love with me… But you didn’t. You don’t love me. You _lust_ after me. You just got lust and love confused. You thought that being with Supergirl would make you feel better, but Supergirl came with Kara Danvers as well, and you got trapped. I tried to just be Supergirl for you, but Supergirl is only a part of me, Cat… Kara Danvers _is_ me. I’m awkward and clumsy, and I eat so much more than any human could ever possibly _dream_ of consuming at once. I’m not always elegant, and regal like you and Supergirl are. I barely am that way when I _am_ Supergirl… So, I’m really sorry, Cat, but we can’t be together anymore.”

Cat shook her head rapidly. “No! Kara, please. I don’t understand why you think that. I don’t know what I did to make you feel like I don’t love you anymore, but whatever it was, whatever it _is_ , I’m so sorry.”

The corners of Kara’s lips downturned. “Cat… You’ve been more attentive and loving and seemingly happier since I’ve been trying to be what you wanted… which was basically an exclusive booty call whenever you were in the mood for some cuddling. That was it. That’s what you want… but I want more than that. Alex made me realize that loving you and being what you wanted me to be wasn’t fair to me, that it was just making me miserable, and she was right. I can’t be the person that you want me to be, Cat. I’m not Supergirl; Supergirl is _me.”_

Cat’s heart felt like it was being demolished by acid as she watched Kara turn to fly away. “KARA!” She yelled as the Kryptonian launched herself into the air. Cat’s tears began to fall rapidly… Why the hell did Kara think like that? Was it because she had refused to go public in the beginning? They’d been together for well over a year now, so perhaps it did seem like Cat was ashamed of their relationship… but that couldn’t be further from the truth.

She had thought that the reasoning behind the impending break up was going to be something she couldn’t fix… but this seemed like it was a very fixable quandary if she played her cards right.

She hurriedly got herself dressed, and didn’t even bother calling a driver, opting to instead driver herself across town, to the home of Alex Danvers, where she knew Kara would be after what they’d just gone through. She hated driving, especially in cities, which is why she chose to hire personal drivers as soon as she could afford them, but right now? Right now was urgent, the longer she waited, the more damage was done, so she couldn’t wait long enough for a driver to reach her.

She was sure she broke about eight street laws and ran at least three stoplights, but she didn’t care… Not in the least. Kara was heartbroken because of _something_ Cat had said, and there was no time to lose… she had to fix this.

When she finally reached the other side of town and parked in front of the middle-class apartment building, she didn’t even bother to shut the car off… So what if it was a three hundred thousand dollar car? Kara was one of a kind. Invaluable.

She ran across the street, into the complex, and pushed the elevator button. But then growled when she noticed the ‘Out Of Order’ button hanging beside it. She smacked the wall and then found the stair case taking them three at a time until she finally reached the fifth floor, breathlessly.

Watching the numbers ascend, Cat finally reached Alex’s apartment and gave a brief victorious smile before she pounded on the door.

When the door opened, she was shocked when she was shoved harshly back by a furious Alex Danvers. “I was rooting for you.” She growled as she pinned Cat to the far wall. “I told her to accept when you asked her out the first time. I told her that I saw the way you looked at her after the Myriad Debacle and that there was absolutely no way in hell that you would ever hurt her. I told her that you were head over heels for her, just the way I am with Lucy, but no. You had to go and turn out to be the opposite of everything I told her you were. _Why_?”

Cat hated this feeling. She loved her girlfriend’s… e _x_ -girlfriend’s big sister as her own… Knowing that she was also disappointed in her cut her in a way she hadn’t expected it to. She was so used to being friends with Alex that this actually _stung._ “Alex, I swear to God I have no idea what I did. I don’t know why she thinks that I don’t love every damn quirk she’s got. If it’s because I didn’t want to go public with us, then I’ll go public because I’ve been wanting to propose to her for _months_. So please, just let me in to talk with her. I’ll clear everything up, and if she still wants me then I will gladly go public with out relationship… I’ll put it on the cover of the tribune, CatCo Magazine, _and_ do a sixty-minute special on CatCo Tv. Whatever she needs for me to prove that I love her and I’m not ashamed of our relationship.” Cat pleaded, tears cascading down her cheeks,

Alex studied her face for a few moments before pulling back and sighing as she shook her head and rubbed her forehead. “I can’t.” She said bluntly.

Cat’s entire world was spinning. “Why?” She sobbed. “Alex, I swear that I-,”

Alex shook her head. “She’s not here.” She said aggravatedly. “And even if she were, I’m not so sure that I’d let you in any way. Kara may be indestructible, Cat… But her heart is so fragile, so vulnerable, so _golden_ that it can only handle so much abuse… SO next time you think you need to release your anger out on someone, don’t even consider using Kara as your emotional punching bag.. because she has feelings. And you screaming at her for over an hour about spilling sweet and sour sauce on your carpet _isn’t_ okay.”

Cat’s stomach churned, her head spun, and her heart ripped in half as memories of that specific fight came rushing back to her.

Kara’s heartbroken expression.

No cuddles.

No coffee.

No kiss goodbye.

No ‘I love You.’

No carpool.

_It all started right after that fight._

“Oh. God.” She cried. “I went too far.”

Alex nodded. “Yeah.” She stated. “Yeah, you did. And I’m not quite sure you can fix it this time.”

Cat swallowed the lump in her throat. “Where is she?” She asked.

“The North Pole.”

“Fortress?”

Alex nodded. “Yup.”

Cat turned to leave and prepare a flight to the Arctic, but Alex’s voice stopped her.

“If you’re planning on fighting for her, make sure you’re ready to grow the hell up and not treat her like absolute shit every time something doesn’t go your way because if there is ever a repeat of this scenario, I will kill you.”

Cat turned to face the sister of the woman she loved. “You won’t need to. If this ever happens again, I’ll do it myself.”

**XXX**

 

It took two hours to find a pilot willing to fly over 3,000 miles on such short notice, three hours to get the jet ready to operate, and another eight to get to the fortress. But now she was there dressed in three fleece sweaters, a polar parka, three pairs of snow pants, and the ugliest but warmest snow boots she’d ever seen; while freezing her ass off trying to figure out a way to get into the Fortress of Solitude.

She finally settled on screaming her lungs out, hoping that Kara’s super hearing would be able to hear her. “ ** _KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS I FUCKING LOVE YOU!_** ” She screamed repeatedly. “ ** _I’LL STAND OUT HERE UNTIL MY HEART FREEZES IN PLACE IF I HAVE TO. I’M NOT LEAVING HERE UNTIL YOU TALK T OME DAMN IT!”_**

She knew that she had no right to demand Kara’s attention, but she also knew that she loved Kara more than anything else in the goddamn universe and there was no way in hell she was going to give up on her without a fight.

Her face felt like it was being stabbed with millions of infinitesimal needles because of the cold, but she didn’t care… She would go through any amount of torture necessary to speak with Kara right now. She knew that she couldn’t succeed, but she still tried to lift the dwarf-star key, and as she expected, almost threw her back out in vain. She slammed on the entrance in a last-ditch effort to enter the citadel, only to be met with Kara’s teary-eyed expression. “Why are you here, Cat?” She asked monotonously.

The CEO’s heart crumpled as she cupped Kara’s face with her glove clad hands and stared into those hypnotizing eyes. “I’m here because I can’t live without you, Kara.”

Kara shook her head. “No.” She asserted. “You think you can’t live without me, but you said yourself that you were only dating me because you thought dating Supergirl would be easy… I’m more than just Supergirl, though. Cat… I tried not to be clingy, and needy, and over attentive. I tried to be more mature and independent, and less pre-teen-ish… and I saw how you craved to be around me these last two weeks because I was being who you _wanted_ me to be, and I thought that as long as you were happy, then I would be too., but I was wrong. I need to be more than just a secret booty-call… I need things that you don’t want to give me, and that’s okay, but I can’t be with you, Cat. I’m tired of being your dirty little secret.”

Cat shook her head rapidly. “No! Stop it, please. _Please_ , Darling, I’m so sorry.”

Kara sighed and gestured Cat in when she couldn’t stop her teeth from chattering. When Cat entered the heated fortress, she sighed in relief before turning her attention back to Kara. “Darling, you are everything I could dream of being.” She started off, pausing to gather her bearings and formulate a response

Her pause gave Kara an opportunity to speak, and she did… Interrupting Cat’s train of thought. “Bulletproof and unable to get sick?” She asked sarcastically as she sat in front of a massive computer screen.

Cat bit her cheek to fight back her tears, unused to the acrimony in Kara’s demeanor towards her. “No. Kind, strong, loving, and humble.” She countered. Her hands were trembling out of fear more than the arctic temperatures. “Kara, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were special. Whenever I look into those majestic blue orbs that are your eyes, I feel things that I never thought I’d ever get. When we make love? Oh, god Kara… When we make love, it’s like our souls are melding together. I know that I’ve treated you like you meant nothing to me, I know that I’ve been evil and vile, and downright disgusting to you when we argue, but I will change, Kara. I swear to you right now, I will change the way that I treat you. I never realized that my hostility towards you when I’ve had a difficult day, affected you as terribly as it does. I should have realized it sooner, but I swear that it never occurred to me that I was hurting you. You took it all so well for so long. You never held it against me, never stormed off, never showed pain or anger, and I just assumed that I could forever get away with doing it. I was wrong, Kara. So, _so_ , wrong. I love holding your hand; I love kissing you, I _love_ that you’re clingy, and attentive, and need to be around me all the time. I love knowing that you want me, that you look out for me and protect me in as many ways as you can. I love knowing that you feel at home enough at my house to walk in without knocking. I love  everything about you, Kara Zor-El. I love Kara Danvers, _and_ Supergirl because _that’s_ who you are. You aren’t _just_ Kara Danvers, and you aren’t _just_ Supergirl… They are both parts of Kara Zor-El, that last daughter of Krypton, and the owner of my heart and soul. I want to spend a Kryptonian lifetime with you, Kara… I love you, and I am so sorry I didn’t show it as much as I should have. I know that I’ve messed up terribly, I know that I’ve hurt you more than almost anyone else ever has, but… is there any part of you at all that can see yourself giving me a second chance?”

She watched as Kara’s majestic azure eyes darted back and forth between her hazel ones. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for Kara’s verdict.

After long, agonizing minutes, Kara cleared her throat and spoke. “I don’t know, Cat… I need time.”

A sob ripped out of her throat at that… Those were words she feared she’d hear… They were the most delicate form of saying: _“No, I don’t want you back, but I don’t want to be mean. Even thought that’s what you genuinely deserve.”_

“Of course, Kara. I understand.” She said, resigning herself to live out the rest of her life unhappily.

“I just feel like that anger and rage you have built up inside of you will continue to explode, Cat. I love you, I do, but the way you make me feel is something I can’t risk going through anymore. I already have so much pain inside of me that I really don’t need more being added to it.” Kara added. “Plus, I’m really tired of not being able to go out on dates with the person I’m with. I want a _real_ , _ happy, _relationship with a **future** and you can’t give me that… You don’t want the press to know about us.”

Cat felt a sliver of hope crawl into her chest as she wiped away her tears. “Kara, I’ve wanted so long to go public with us, I’ve just been too afraid of the hate that you might receive. But now, that I see that hiding what we have is hurting you more than I realized, that fear is nothing. If you ever decide to take me back, I will gladly make our relationship public in the most dramatic way I can think of. Just to show you that I am _not_ ashamed of our love. I will make it the front story of an issue of CatCo Magazine and the Tribune. I'll even do a sixty minute special on CatCo News, and buy out every billboard in the state of California and state: ‘ **Cat Grant admits she is _madly_ in love with Kara Danvers, the most amazing woman in all the galaxies.** ’”

Kara giggled tearfully at that but shook her head. “What about that anger, Cat? I can’t keep taking the brunt of it all.”

Cat let out a shuddered breath before walking over to where the love of her life sat and kneeled in front of her. She looked up into those loving, but aching blue eyes and felt her heart rip… _She_ had caused that pain. “If I ever step out of line again, tell me. You have every right to stop me. To walk out. To be hurt, and angry with me. To let me know that I’ve hurt you. I deserve you being mad at me if I hurt you… But I promise I am going to double, or even _triple_ down on my therapy sessions because I _do_ have anger issues… I’m so sorry, Kara. I hate myself for the way that I’ve treated you. I don’t blame you for needing time to think about what you want; this is my fault, not yours.” She kissed both of Kara’s knees and then rose from her own. “I will give you the time that you need to figure out what you want to do. Whenever you know, I’ll be waiting, but don’t feel obligated to take me back… I’ve done too much to deserve _anything_ from you. I promise though, that I will be taking my counseling more seriously whichever way you decide. Because I not only want to be a better friend or girlfriend to you... but I want to feel less angry all around.”

With that she left, looking back only once to see Kara sitting there, with a lost and heartbroken look on her face which caused Cat’s soul to die.

_I fucking hate myself._

**XXX**

It had been a month since the breakup. Cat was going to therapy four times a week and learning how to manage her anger, but no matter how hard they worked on the heartache caused by losing her soulmate, it didn’t work. She was miserable, and absolutely self loathing. Every day that she saw Kara at the office led to a night of drinking bourbon until she forgot her own name.

Kara smiled a bit more at the office now, but Cat could tell that she was trying her hardest to avoid the CEO, which only made the media tycoon extra miserable.

Today, however, had been the worst day yet. She had needed to talk to Snapper about the final edits on the cover story, and since she had already been on his floor, decided to go to him instead of beckoning him there -part of her counseling assignment was to be more selfless-. When she was passing through, she caught Kara and the IT Hobbit hugging amorously, and when they pulled apart, she smiled at him with her big blue doe-eyes and kissed him on the cheek. She had immediately turned around, ran to her elevator, and spent the rest of the workday in her own office.

She’d lost Kara, so when she got home, she planned to drink twice as much as she had been whenever she saw Kara.

But then, she got a text message that she hadn’t been expecting.

 **Kara (5:06 P.M):** _Can we talk? I’ve made my decision._

Cat hadn’t expected Kara to actually tell her what she decided. She had assumed that Kara would just _never_ talk to her about it, making her choice evident by the avoidance of the topic. She swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing that she was setting herself up for heartache by getting a rejection face-to-face, but hoping beyond hope that she could negotiate a way to keep Kara in her life in _some_ capacity.

 **Cat (5:11 P.M):** _Of course, Kara. I’m in my office now if you’d like to speak._

As soon as she sent her reply, she walked over to her decanter, prepared to take a nice long sip of bourbon when she heard her office door open and close behind her. She inhaled deeply, trying to tamper down the tingling anxiety in her stomach, and turned around. “K-,”

She was cut off by Kara’s soft, luscious, and hungry lips capturing hers. She moaned into the kiss and felt joy and shock surge through her soul as she kissed back just as fervently as the woman in her arms. Then, she remembered what she saw earlier and felt her heart deflate. This was a goodbye kiss... Winslow had finally won Kara’s affections, and she’d lost Kara for good. Still, though, if this were the last time Kara would be kissing her, she wanted to make it memorable. So, she lowered her hands from Kara’s shoulders to her hips and pulled her closer, pinning herself between the wall and the Kryptonian angel that was using her tongue to explore Cat’s mouth. Not caring in the slightest that hundreds of people were staring at them through the glass walls of the office.

The women continued making out like teenagers for quite a substantial amount of time before Kara pulled back. “ _Wow,_ ” She said as she smiled dazedly.

Cat smiled slightly at that but prepared herself for the dejection that was soon to come.

“I want to take things slow for now, but I know we can work through this. I’ve seen how much you’ve improved over the last few weeks. I was skeptical at first, but I can see now that you’ve gotten so much better Cat. You’re really trying, and it shows in every aspect of your work life, so as long as you’re trying, I’m willing to try to.”

Cat’s heart began to race rapidly… was Kara saying… “Y-you’re taking me back?”

Kara nodded. “Wasn’t that obvious because of the kiss?” she asked with a chuckle.

Cat smirked. “I think I’m going to need another one just to make sure I’m understanding correctly.”

With a smirk, the Kryptonian leaned in and kissed her with the most fervent passion Cat had ever felt.

The happiness she felt was overwhelming, and she knew she’d do anything to keep Kara like this for as long as she possibly could… and with Kryptonian technologies, that would be for millennia.

 “I want you forever,” Kara whispered against her lips.

Cat’s heart melted, she knew Kara said she wanted to take things slow, but after being with someone for over a year, it’s difficult to do that. “You can have me for as long as you want me.” She murmured into the kiss.

**XXX**

After that day, they were happier than ever, and Cat stayed true to her word with the help of Kryptonian technology they will be celebrating their 400th wedding anniversary next month.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
